Rhydian Adams
"Guardians, Rise up! Green Guardian!" ''-- Ryder Adams'' Backstory Rhydian 'Ryder' Adams is the second born child of a deceased, unnamed mother and the son of Mars, the Roman god of war. He is the younger step-brother of October Adams, though he is unaware that they are only step-siblings for a while. He was born almost 2 months early, and has had a few health problems due to it. He has had more than a few surgeries to remove things such as his tonsils and appendix. He also has type two diabetes. Ranger Life See episodes. Personality Ryder is a very complex person who has a a heart of gold, even though he doesn't always show it. Often considered the anger-prone bad boy of the team, Ryder is rebellious, lazy and snarky. He's can be very ruled by his emotions, as shown through his actions when he's particularly angry or upset, and can be put into these states rather quickly. Despite this, he seems to be able to hide a lot more behind a wall, having been referred to as very depressed by October and shows various depressive symptoms. He never really shares his thoughts with anyone, though his exception would be October, and always tries to deal with his problems alone and stoically. He has been shown to struggle in school, and is often easily distracted when trying to focus. Ryder tends to act very laid back and is usually the one to make a joke or sarcastic remark if there's one to be made, though he can also be extremely serious when something intense is occurring. He's also very caring and extremely protective of those around him, and wouldn't hesitate to risk his life for someone else's. Powers Because Ryder is a demigod, he has a few special abilities. * Power Sensing: Ryder has the ability to sense powers on other beings. * Power Augmentation: He has the ability to enhance or weaken the powers of others. * Superhuman Strength: He has a level of strength much higher than normally possible given his proportions. * Superhuman Agility: He has the ability to react faster than a normal human and to possess greater flexibility and with higher/farther jumping capacity. When Vulcan gave him a new power coin, he gained another ability. * Kinetic Absorption: He has the ability to absorb forms of kinetic energy into oneself and utilize it in some way, such as by converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts. Trivia * Ryder initially dates Melissa Clare, though breaks up with her due to October's intervention because of the way she treats him. ** He later dates Eliza, however, their relationship was extremely strained for a while because of her involvement in not preventing Mari's death. * He has dyslexia, as confirmed by himself and October. He has also been confirmed to have Major Depressive Disorder and takes prescription anti-depressants daily. ** This was determined by a therapist whom he and October saw after their parents passed away. ** Ryder eventually stopped taking them after short bout of abuse with them, due to Mari's death. * Ryder was originally supposed to be the black ranger, and was supposed to be the older sibling to October, rather than her being his older sibling, in the original plan for the story. ** He, Aiden, October, and Mari are the only characters that weren't scrapped from the original plan of the story. * He, like most of the other rangers, discovered that he had more abilities than he originally thought. ** While he initially thought he only had physical powers, he soon discovered his power augmentation, which allows him to control the strength of his opponents powers. This, like other powers that the ranger have, has side effects to using it, as shown through nosebleeds and such when he uses it. ** Other powers later discovered by the rangers include: Aiden's light manipulation and flight, October's pheromone manipulation and empathy, Luca's echolocation, Mari's microwave manipulation, Rosemary's animal control, and Grayson's darkness/shadow manipulation. * He is one of the few rangers that have physical side effects to using certain powers. ** Only mental powers have side effects, which can range from simple headaches and nosebleeds to unconsciousness and migraines. ** Ryder, October, Jackie, Rosemary, and Grayson are the only other rangers to experience this - Aiden, Bella, Mari, and Luca do not - with October being the least likely to have a problem with it. * TBA